


Under an Old Willow Tree

by Glowstickia



Series: Taz Minifics [6]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 07:39:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17762621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glowstickia/pseuds/Glowstickia
Summary: Life was loud in Raven's Roost. Underneath the shade of an old willow tree though, Julia felt at peace.





	Under an Old Willow Tree

**Author's Note:**

> goreadabook2102 said:  
> C,4, Julia burnsides
> 
> You picked the mystery word - Shade.

Julia wiped the sweat from her brow with the floral print handkerchief her father gave her many lunar cycles ago. It was covered in lilacs and lilies. She stuffed it back into her apron pocket and hooked her wooden bucket to the moss covered rope. She let her bucket hang and went to work cranking the old gears as the bucket slowly sank into the abyss. It took a while but finally, she felt the weight of the bucket shift. Satisfied, she began work bringing it back from the deep depths. She grunted as she pulled the full and heavy bucket from the well.

Life was loud in Raven's Roost. Horse's hooved shoes clacked the cobble stone as rickety carts full of crafts and satisfied buyers passed by. Hammers clanged against metal as the metal workers and smiths shaped hot iron across the road. A few familiar faces called out and waved to her. Maria Threadbead, who wove magic into every stitch, every hem, every embroidered embellishment she got her hands on. Next to her was her wife, Irene, the best damn dyer in all of Faerun. She could make the brightest reds, the deepest blues, and the most royal of all purples stick for decades. Julia smiled and returned her wave. She was reaaaaaaaal glad she wore her red bandana today. Irene would've pestered her for hours on end, especially since it went soooooo beautifully with her dark brown curls.

Maria tugged Irene along, saving Julia (and Maria) from another 'gab' session. It didn't stop Irene from shouting behind her though. "Red looks good on you Jules!!!"

Julia laughed silently and waved again as they disappeared behind a wagon. She shook her head, picked up her bucket and started the walk home. She passed by more friendly faces, and some not so friendly dudes in armor, but whatever. There were only a couple. She rolled her eyes. Sure, she didn't mind mercenaries or guards. They were 'handy' on the road and good to have around when bandits could out number you, but ugh. Julia kicked a lose pebble. It skidded against the cobble with a satisfying rattling crack. She could take care of herself.

She was proficient in axes after all.

When she reached the Hammer & Thongs she went around back. Steven Waxman, with his short and well kept beard, was whittling wood. It was shapeless for now. "Hey Papa," she said setting the bucket down next to him as she kissed his forehead, "how's the new guy doing?"

He smirked and kept his hands busy, whittling away at the small block of wood in his hands. "He's a fast learning. Let him take a break under the willow for a bit." He looked up and nodded to the water. "Care to go check on him? I think he might've nodded off." 

She giggled. "Can do." She brought the bucket in and placed it in its usual spot on the counter. She grabbed for a cup and dipped it in. The cool water sent chills on her skin. She grinned, feeling giddy like a child opening their present on Candlenights. This...was gonna be fun.

It took a bit to find him.

She knew where the old willow tree was, same place as its always been since she was a little girl, next to a small pond covered in duckweed. Dragon and Damselflies danced and weaved over the cattails as frogs splashed in the water. Here was peaceful. Here she could lean against the tree for support and read for hours while the shade of the willow protected her from sunburn. Here she could practice her form with swings from her ax. Here, she could breathe.

Julia felt dumb when she finally noticed him. The man slept soundly by the roots, hidden by the curtain of leaves and branches the willow provided. His head was propped by his hands, cushioning him from the hard earth. She looked down at her cup of water for a moment. A light grin played at her lips. He looked way too peaceful. She snuck around him until she was hovering over his face. She tipped the cup a little.

He yelped. Hands flew, swiping the little water that splashed on his face, and swatting around him as he sat up. "What the h-" He turned and saw her, attempting to contain her fits of laughter, while failing to keep the water from spilling more from her cup. Red crept on his face as he stared at her wide-eyed.

Julia inhaled deeply and sighed. "Oh, that was too easy." She grinned.

He blinked. "How'd you find me-OH SHIT," he scrambled to his feet, "I fell asleep oh shit-damn he's gonna murder me-"

Julia placed a hand on his shoulder. "Relax," she clicked her tongue, "Papa wouldn't harm a flea." His shoulder relaxed under her hand. She grinned wickedly. "Me, however," she splashed the rest of the water into his face, "might."

He flinched away and cough. "oooo it got up my nose." She howled with laughter. And then, he stared at her with his own wicked grin before he started shaking his head like a wet dog.

"Aaaahahaha, you trickster!" she pushed him back and shook the water off her arms.

He puffed his chest with pride. "Don't dish what you can't serve."

Julia rolled her eyes. "I don't think that's how that saying goes Burnsides."

"It does too!" he looked away for a moment and pondered, "maybe?"

She snorted. "C'mon Burnsides, Papa's waiting for you."

He clapped his hands together. "Right!" He stared blankly ahead, "uh....thanks for the uh...wake up call Ms.-"

"Julia, just call me Julia."

He beamed at her. "Magnus," he bowed, "at your service."

She laughed and shook her head. "Get goin' Mags."

He nodded. "Right." He walked past her and moved the curtain of branches out of his way. Then, he looked back. "Coming?" He asked, holding the way open for her. She smiled.

"Yes, thank you."

**Author's Note:**

> find me at [tazglow](https://tazglow.tumblr.com/)


End file.
